Engineer Monkey
15 |battlesf = Overclock Bloon Trap |battless = 125 |specialty = Engineer's Workshop |hotkey = L |imagewidth = 150 |caption = The Monkey Engineer official artworks }} is a tower in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe, Bloons Tower Defense Battles Mobile, Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile, and Bloons Monkey City, originally debuting under the name Monkey Engineer. It wields a nail gun that shoots at a quick speed, popping three bloons per shot. With upgrades, the Monkey Engineer can spawn sentries, assisting it with popping power. This is one of the most reliable starting towers in the game and with the help of its sentries, it can solo multiple rounds early on. The was added to Bloons Tower Defense 6 on September 17, 2019 as part of the 12.0 update. An update on Bloons Monkey City on 15th October 2014 allowed Monkey Engineers to be unlocked with a lv.5 or more 2nd city.__TOC__ Bloons TD 5 15 |battlesf = Overclock Bloon Trap |battless = 125 |specialty = Engineer's Workshop |hotkey = L |imagewidth = 150 |caption = The Monkey Engineer official artworks }} In BTD5, it was first released on BTD5 Deluxe on first release, along with Bloonchipper. It was later added to Bloons Monkey City Flash on September 2014 (?). Later, it was released on all mobile versions of the game. It was never added to BTD5 Flash or Bloons TD Battles Flash. Path 1 Path 2 Tower XP Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Technically speaking, Monkey Engineer only appears in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe, Bloons Monkey City, and all mobile versions of the Bloons TD franchise. However, there are several differences between the Engineer in Flash games (i.e. BTD5 Deluxe and BMC Flash) than in mobile versions of the games. Bloon Trap no longer loses collection value in later rounds. The Monkey Engineer is unlocked at Rank 21 instead of Rank 20. Sentry Gun costs more ($450 → $500). Faster Engineering costs more ($350 → $400). Cleansing Foam costs more ($750 → $800) and no longer has unlimited pierce. Bloon Trap costs more ($3000 → $3500) and Monkey Farmers cannot collect full traps. If an Overclock is sold, the tower boosted by that Engineer will lose the boost effect while still showing the aura. Pops from the Monkey Engineer's Sentries, Cleansing Foam, and Bloon Traps now count towards the total pop count of the Engineer. Bloon Traps now are emptiable after each round, even when Non-Stop Mode is on. This is not the case in BTDB Mobile, Apopalypse Mode, and Monkey vs Monkey. Bloon Traps no longer detect Camo unless the tower is granted Camo detection. Sentries made by an Engineer automatically disappear when the Engineer is sold. In desktop versions of the games, Bloon Traps only have to be hovered over to be collected, rather than having to manually click on them. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) Engineer is a pretty balanced tower, not too overpowered or underpowered. Sometimes, however, it's given a few buffs to be more suitable for use in Bloons TD Battles Mobile. Engineer is generally not very popular in normal games (the only semi popular loadouts that use it are Engineer Farm Ninja and Engineer COBRA Apprentice), but it is a quite popular tower in Play With Fire. This is especially the case when utilising the Bloon Trap upgrade for effectively increasing income two-fold (both by bloon income, and from filling up Bloon Traps from sending bloons that will go back to you). ;3.4 Bloon Traps no longer spawn on unused track in Defend Mode. ;3.7 Overclock price decreased ($13500 → $11000). ;4.1 Overclock price decreased ($11000 → $7500). ;4.3.1 Double-speed-tower ability cooldown timer of Overclock now starts upon tower selection, rather than as soon as the screen opens. ;4.6 Larger Service Area price decreased ($650 → $500). Cleansing Foam price decreased ($800 → $650). Larger Service Area additional range decreased by 50% (debatable buff/nerf among fans, since Larger Service Area usually does worse for them than it helps to them). 4.9 Tower price decreased ($450 → $400). Larger Service Area price decreased ($500 → $475). Overclock price decreased ($7500 → $6000). BTD6 Path 1 Path 2 Path 3 Update History (BTD6) ;12.0 (compared to BTD5) * Engineer added to the game. * Sentries no longer consume Footprint * Bloon Trap now has decreased income gain dependent on round income penalty. * Several changes in path placement of the upgrades. Sprockets is now a Path 1 Tier 3 upgrade, Cleansing Foam is now a Path 2 Tier 3 upgrade, Bloon Trap is now a Path 3 Tier 4 upgrade, and none of these upgrades may be bought on the same tower. * Cleansing Foam now has less pierce (30 —> 10). *More to be added... Gallery File:Screenshot_3.jpg|Monkey Engineer as shown in the tech tree File:Monkey_engineeer.PNG|Monkey Engineer Engineer.png|The Monkey Engineer's official artwork. Screenshot_2013-03-29-15-56-13.png|Monkey Engineer upgrades Engineers_sentry_turrets.PNG|Sentry Gun Monkey engineer bmc.png|Monkey Engineer in Bloons Monkey City Super sentries.jpg|Lots of super sentries (available if Level 4 Engineer's Workshop is activated) at Park Path. Monkey Engineer.jpg|Knowledge Book in BMC Engi.jpg|The engineer in the Monkey Knowledge screen in BTD 6 coopengi.png|The Engineer as seen in the victory screen of Co-op Mode in BTD6. BloonsTD6_2019-09-18_11-50-17.jpg|All the upgrades unlocked in Bloons TD 6 Engineer teaser 1.jpg|BTD6 Engineer Teaser 1 Engineer teaser 2.jpg|BTD6 Engineer Teaser 2 Trivia *There is a glitch with the 3-X Monkey Engineer's cleansing foam that if it's engineer is under the range of a X-3 Monkey village the cleansing foam will pop all bloons, not just leads. Same effect with tier 3 specialty building. *The Monkey Engineer can build Sentries on the track in BMC Mobile. *The Monkey Engineer was added in the Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile 1.3 update, along with a new track. * On BMC, in Shipwreck special mission the 9 inch nails upgrade costs $700 but in the other games and levels, it costs $450 (Buccaneers cost normal price, surprisingly not Subs). That is weird considering most upgrades cost twice as much. *This tower can be upgraded to use Sentry Turrets (That randomly spawn within his range) and use a Soap Dispenser to spawn foam that removes camo and pops lead. The Sentry Turrets and Dispensers are most likely references to the game Team Fortress 2. **The tower itself may also be a reference to the Engineer class in Team Fortress 2, and with the blue colours from the second upgrade on path 1, the Monkey itself resembles a ''BLU ''Team Engineer from Team Fortress 2. The red colours from the second upgrade on path 2, the Monkey itself resembles a ''RED ''Team Engineer. **The icon for a 1/0 Monkey Engineer also seems to be a reference to Team Fortress 2, as its icon is the engineer hollering and striking a sentry violently with a wrench. **Probably to avoid either a bad pun or seeming too much like Team Fortress 2, the engineer does not wield a Monkey Wrench, but rather a crescent wrench. **The first upgrade in path 2 is a reference to the industrial band, Nine Inch Nails . **The super sentries take the reference to the next level. Since they are red and larger, they look much more similar to the red engineer's sentry gun. **Another possible reference to the game is its second fourth tier upgrade, although it actually is not an Engineer's ability. *A Monkey Engineer with Cleansing Foam doesn't aim with his gun, so the foam can come from behind the monkey. *Sentries can appear anywere, even on the road, water, trees, other sentries, even other towers. *Monkey Engineer's 1-0 or 2-0 upgrades (sentries) can be considered as a burden to all towers (also includes himself), as it take up spaces so that you have to either sell it or wait until it's gone to place towers on the spot it occupies. *They are mentioned in the description of Hotter Cooldowns, even on flash. *This tower with the Cleansing Foam upgrade (besides the Monkey Sub's: Bloontonium everlasting ability) is the only tower that makes Regrowth Bloons lose their regen status. *A Support Chinook can move Sentries. *The tank for the Cleansing Foam is the same as the tank a Glue Gunner has with the Glue Striker upgrade. *Spamming 2-2 or 2-3 Engineers while their third tier Specialty Building is activated can beat every single track on Easy, including the Extreme Tracks, if some are influenced by a 2-2 Monkey Village. *This is the recommended tower to use in the special mission Full House, as it will deploy sentries when there can be no more towers placed, allowing the player to bypass the maximum amount of towers. This also applies to Random Missions where the Monkey Engineer is available. *In Bloons TD 5 Deluxe, a glitch may occur; if an engineer cannot shoot a bloon before the bloon is popped, the engineer may shoot in the direction it is facing without changing direction. *Another BTD5 Deluxe glitch involves clicking on a Sentry Gun blanking the artwork. Also, the Go button never shows up and the game cannot continue. *The engineer actually has his artwork wrong; when you upgrade the Monkey Engineer to X-2, the icon next to his pop count will appear with the grayish hat for an X-3 Engineer. When you upgrade to X-3, the icon will appear with the red hat for an X-2 Engineer. *If the player sells the engineer, his guns would be gone instantly after selling the engineer. **However, any Cleansing Foam from the engineer will remain its full duration. **This is not true in Bloons Monkey City Web as both the foam and the sentries will stay its full duration. *In earlier versions of the Mobile versions of BTD5 and Bloons Monkey City, a 1-4 Engineer will look like a 0-0 Engineer with the yellow hardhat and no wrench, but a 0-4 and 2-4 Engineer will have the gray hat and the wrench. It has been corrected in Version 1.8. * The Engineer and the Spike Factory both use sprockets in their upgrade descriptions. * In Bloons Monkey City Mobile, there is a special mission where you must rescue 5 Monkey Engineers by paying $450 each. Engineer cages that have been touched by bloons will make them disappear and not be able to be used in the game. The objective is to rescue at least one Engineer and beat all the rounds in order to unlock it in the player's city. * In BMC, when you have Monkey Knowledge of Rank 3 (camo-shooting sentries) they lose their camo detection after upgrading the Engineer to Sprockets. ** One reason might be that the Sentries are named "SentrySprockets". This could be an indication that they are considered to be a different tower and thus are unaffected by monkey knowledge. This does not happen in BMC mobile. * In BMC, the Monkey Engineer pop count only applies to the engineers themselves, however, BMC Mobile's Monkey Engineer pop count applies to every gadget made by the Engineer, that is, the Sentries and Bloon Traps. * Sentries inside the range of a Monkey Village will have the effects of it, regardless of whether the Engineer that spawned them is inside the range of the Monkey Village. * In Fast-track mode in BTD5 the Engineer will take a very long time before building any sentries on the first round which can cause issues if the player primarily uses them. This is likely a bug as a 2-X Engineer will still have the same issue. * The engineer appears as the icon for Support towers in the Monkey Knowledge screen in BTD6 meaning it was most likely intended to be a launch tower but was not finished in the time frame they wanted to release the game in. * It is possible to beat Impoppable Mode in BTD5 with only Engineers and Super Monkeys. Category:Towers Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Monkey Engineer Category:Bloons TD 6